The Gods pick up their children
by The-Red-Lip
Summary: With the mist gone the gods are aloud to be godly around mortals. So the gods get to visit and pick up there children from school. And this is how I would imagine that happening. (Rated T because I'm paranoid)


Hope u like. But keep in mind that this is only my 2nd story ever

Disclaimer. I am not rick Riordan

'thoughts'

"saying"

(authors notes)

* * *

-Poseidon pov-

'percy is finishing school today. I might just make this interesting' I grinned a grin that could make Hermes look innocent

* * *

-Percy POV-

Today was going great. It was the last day of school for the year and I'm planning on revealing my demigodness but I dont know how.

* * *

*#sit at amphitheater with mortal friends= polly and nick*

I'm sitting with poll and nick, my two best mortal friends. Polly is a girly girl and is dating nick. She is Caucasian, has strawberry blond hair and blue eyes with light freckles on her nose and cheeks. She is wearing an outfit that makes her look like a pinker version of strawberry shortcake.

Nick is the loud sporty one. He is on the swim team with me and is the captain in of every sports team, not including swimming. He has a dark tan (from being outside so much), dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He is wearing his basketball uniform/jersey, with basketball shorts, shoes and his football jacket.

* * *

I had fallen asleep twice and was just about to again, when I heard a loud SPLASH! I quickly looked up and saw my dad (Poseidon not Paul) in his full sea green Greek toga, armor and holding his tritent. 'how majestic' I thought.

The students and teachers all got on there nees and groveled. I also bowed to show respect. "greetings mortals" Poseidon said said strongly. "continue what you were doing. I'm just here to pick up my son" said dad.

I smiled 'this is the perfect reveal' I thought to myself.

"My lord Poseidon" our principle Mr Smith said nervously. "who is your son, might I ask" he finished looking scared out of his life. I grinned Evan bigger (if thats possible).

" I will let him come up so you can find out" said my dad grinning mischievously. Everyone was looking around frantically, trying to find who would stand up. When people started to calm down (seeing that no matter how many times they turn there heads nothing was going to happen), I stood up slowly.

Polly spoke first "why are you getting up?"

Then nick "yea, sit down, your not a demigod"

Next was the school slut Stacy "sit down loser Jackson. Your way to weird to be a demgoddy"

And the rest I didn't listen to.

I made my way to my dad proudly. And when I got within a ten meter range of him, he transformed into water and when most of the water evaporated he was wearing his Bermuda shirt, khaki shorts and rubber flip flops in his mortal size. I walked up to him and we shared a brohug. "Hey dad" is all I said before I heard a loud scream and witnessed most of the school faint.

I look to my dad and saw him holding back laughter. I started giggling and pretty soon we were rolling on the floor, clutching our stomachs laughing. When we recovered and straightened up, I turned to were i was previously sitting. "POLLY!, NICK! COME OVER AND MEET MY DAD!"

They just sit there staring wide eyed as if they blinked we would disappear. Then they both shake there heads no furiously before continuing to stare. "Do you want to meet the god of the sea or what" I yell. "That got there attention" my dad mumbled to me, i snort.

When they arrive they hide behind me as if there life's depended on it. "Percy aren't you going to introduce me to your acquaintances" my dad said smiling. "Oh yea" I say before replying "dad meet Polly and Nick".

"Nick and Polly meet Poseidon" I say casually. Nick speaks first this time "Its an honersir" he mumbles loudly whilst shaking my fathers hand. "Thank you Nick" says my dad

"An absolute pleasure sir" replies Polly in a fangirl manner, also shaking my dads hand. "The pleasure is mine, young Polly" replies Poseidon

"I dont mean to cut this visit short but Percy is requested on Olympus" said my dad in an annoyed voice. "what am I being accused of stealing this time?" I reply angrily.

My friends blink confused, whilst my dad just sighs before replying "Nothing. But you are being thrown a ball in your honor". I let out a frustrated yell. "but thats the fourth time this month. Dont you ever sleep" I reply angrily. My friends back off because I'm going to blow steam with anger soon.

"Annabeth will be there" he says grinning, whilst slightly implying something. I instantly calm down and all my anger is gone like it never existed. "why didn't you say so to begin with" I say impatiantly. "come on dad. Beam me up Mr Spock" I say humorously. Thunder rumbles. I look up at the sky and yell out "I dont care if you dont like star trek".

My friends look at me like I'm crazy and I just look at them "what? If you guys didn't like star trek I would have disowned you". Polly looks at me and says "you can't go and insult gods like that".

"but I've been insulting thunderhead since I was twelve" I state defensively. They look at me like I've just signed my life away.

I give them both hugs and say "I'm gonna miss you guys" when I let go i turn to my dad and say "take me to my leader!". Looks at me and says "to Annabeth it is" then I am submerged in a blue smoke. I close my eyes and when I open them I'm on Olympus.

I turn to my dad "did you like your reveal assist" he asks. "it was perfect" I yell before tackling him with a hug. "Your welcome son" he says. "Now go find the owl spawn" he says smiling. "Oh I will" is all I say before going to another one of many parties

!OLYMPIAN STYLE!

* * *

i hope you enjoy this it's only my 2nd ever story so please be nice

have a cookie (::)


End file.
